Because of Jade
by bobkitty1123
Summary: Why Tori really wouldn't kiss Beck in Tori Goes Platinum. One-shot. Tori/Jade.


**A/N - **Just popped into my head. And just for the record, I don't think Beck is an ass or anything. I just wrote him that way to help further the story.

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to own.

* * *

"Because of Jade…"

"What about her?" Beck asked, his tone confused and curious if not a little hurt as well.

I broke into a cold sweat. Reaching up, I nervously wiped my forehead. Suddenly at the utterance of those three words I clammed up. I couldn't kiss Beck because of Jade's beautiful dark tresses, her silky skin, and sharp tongue. Yet I couldn't tell Beck that I couldn't be with him because I wanted nothing more than to push his ex-girlfriend up against the wall and kiss her until she forgot her own name—even if that was the most cliché thought I ever had.

"She…um…still likes you."

It wasn't a lie or an excuse. It was the truth, and it stung. I resented Beck for making me admit that.

"Why do you care about her? You guys aren't even friends." Beck said, and I hated him a little bit more. He was just digging his hole and when this conversation was over, I didn't think even we could be friends. I knew he had no idea the effect his words were having on me, but it was killing me as he talked.

"I…uh…"

"She once took your food and rubbed it on her bare foot!" He snapped, throwing his hands into the air with exasperation. He was definitely adamant about Jade and I hating each other—or at least her hating me.

"Hmm…that was why it tasted like foot." I joked, and he shot me a dirty look. Just because he was upset with Jade, I had to be too. I realized that Beck, despite his "humility", was kind of full of himself. He knew how girls looked at him, and believed that because I was of the female persuasion I had to like him as well.

"Tori…she is a bitch, and she _isn't_ your friend." He said, shaking his head and standing up. He looked down at me expectantly, as if I would jump up and violently kiss him.

"Don't tell me who my friends are." I snapped. "Now, leave…please."

He looked confused and stricken.

"What did I do?" He asked, sounding kind of like Robbie.

"You are trying to turn me against Jade because you are mad at her." I paused to take in a straggling breath. I was getting really worked up. "It's not going to work."

"Why not? She treats you like complete shit." He laughed coldly. "The only way I can imagine you putting up with her crap is if you liked her."

I wasn't laughing.

He must have seen my face because he said, "Oh my god…it's true."

Neither of us said anything for a few moments. His face was incredulous. My face was most likely horrified at his revelation. Having never been a good liar—and the pause stretching on much longer than it should—I knew there was no talking my way out of this one. Beck knew the truth. It wasn't the whole truth, though. I liked Jade, but the real, honest truth was that I loved her. I know it sounds cheesy, but I was in love with Jade West.

"How long?"

"The entire time…" I answered, looking at my feet.

"Wait…so did you ever like me?" He asked, sounding a bit scorned. That was the question he asked?

"No. Not really. Sorry."

"Jade was right about you." He said. "She always said you were trying to come between us. I always just assumed it was so you could get with me."

"No, Jade was wrong about that. As much as I messed up your relationship in the past, I never wanted to come between the two of you. All the times I'd broken you up or incited a fight, it wasn't because I was trying to steal your girlfriend… It was because I have good intentions that never pan out."

"I…" Beck trailed off. It would have seemed that I rendered him speechless. "How come you never said anything?"

"Because like you said, we're not even friends."

Silence permeated once more and I felt embarrassment prickling down my spine. Finally, Beck spoke again, "Maybe you should say something. I think you'd be surprised."

With that he turned on his heel and started to leave.

He paused at the door, turned to me, and asked, "What do you see in her?"

"What did you see in her?"

"Touché." He opened the door.

"Beck…" I said. He looked at me again. "She's pretty, smart, and strong. She never takes crap from anyone and doesn't care what anyone thinks about her. Plus, she has a lot of talent—I feel she is more talented than me. And when she gives me that cocky smirk I just…"

"…want to press her up against the wall and kiss her." Beck finished. I looked at him a moment. Did he still like Jade? "Don't worry, Tori. While I felt that way once, I don't like her anymore. She and I just weren't compatible."

Then he was gone, and I was left feeling like I had just swallowed rocks.

* * *

The knock was loud and angry against the front door. Groaning, Tori forced herself to stand and walk over. She wondered which of her crazy friends was bugging her now. Maybe it was Beck, demanding she relinquish her crush on his ex, or perhaps it was Robbie and Cat whining about how they glued themselves together…again.

Sighing, Tori pulled open to door only to be knocked aside by none other than Jade West.

The dark-haired girl turned abruptly and while tapping her foot asked sternly, "Did you mean what you said?"

"About…?"

"Me." She paused. "Liking me."

I don't know how she found out, but I felt the panic rising in my throat. She was going to kill me—straight out strangle me.

"Who told you that?" I stammered.

"You did." She said, placing a hand on her hip. My jaw hit the floor and before I could pick it up and ask how, she continued. "So did you mean it?"

"Which answer won't get me killed?"

"Neither." She smirked. That little twitch of the mouth was enough to make my face burn. I knew she noticed because she me gave a long and languid look. Something flared up in her eyes as she reached her hand out towards me. Pausing, she snapped, "Arm."

I knew where this was going—she was going to drag me somewhere. I just hoped it wasn't all the way to school and into the janitor's closest…though I wouldn't put her past it.

She pulled me outside onto the walk and pulled the door shut behind me. Then with more force than I expected, she slammed me against it. With my back against my front door, she suddenly and unexpectantly pressed her lips to mine. It was clumsy and our teeth clacked together, and so she moved to my neck, sucking and lightly biting as she worked her way back up. The next time our lips met, it was slow and gentle. It built up until her tongue asked for entrance into my mouth, and I granted it.

I had kissed many guys before like this, but none caused such a fire to burn through my body. Placing my hand on the back of her head, letting my fingers catch in her curls, I deepened the kiss, if that was possible.

I wanted to press her up against the wall and kiss her until she forgot her name, but I was the one struggling to remember mine. Finally we broke apart. As we panted and rested our heads against each other I said, "So how did you find out that I liked you? Was it Beck?"

She caught my lips with hers again.

I never did find out…

* * *

**A/N **- That was...short. Review plz.


End file.
